Cutting
by 96thPerson
Summary: Ethan. Luke. Cutting. Enough said.


Authors Note: So... Yeah. Uhm... 2A.M idea? I finally decided to edit this Luke/Ethan one shot cause I had my friend Nano over. And she read it. And said it was good. So she made edit it. And she made me post it. And if it sucks, it's her fault. And if you don't like it, it's her fault. And if it damages your eyes and makes you want to click the back button like a logical person would, IT'S. HER. FAULT. ... Indirectly.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Wanna bet who would hook up if it was? Bet'chur thinkin' REEEAL hard.

Read on, if you dare.

* * *

><p>i never expected him to be the one. Luke Castellan, of all people, was the one to catch me cutting.<p>

_Knock knock._

"Ah!" I dropped the knife to the ground and prayed whoever was there didn't hear it.

"Ethan? Are you alright?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT. It was Luke.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" I lied quickly. I ran over and flushed the toilet, for a convincing lie, and ran back to the sink. I washed off my face and dried it, then washed my bleeding arms. I slid the cap on the hobby knife and slipped it into my back pocket. After drying off and making sure I looked presentable, I pulled on my eye patch and the sleeves of my dark green turtle neck. I felt the blood seep through my shirt, so before opening the door fully, I slid my hands behind me.

"Hi!" I faked a smile at the one person I hoped not to see.

"Ethan, what were you doing?" Luke asked me, jumping right into a sore subject.

"Um..." My mask faltered slightly. "Oh, nothing. Just, a little indigestion, you know... Food poisoning! Never know what the Cyclops's have cooked up..." I laughed slightly.

"Oh? You've been in there for an hour. And you weren't at lunch today. Nor did any one see you sneak a snack. As far as I know, you haven't eaten." Luke pointed out. I slipped out of the bathroom and slid along the wall, making sure I was far enough away not to leave a trail.

"Yeah, I ate something... I just made sure no one saw me sneak in." I defensively lied.

"Liar." Damn it. Luke could read me like a book. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" I raised my voice. "Nothing was wrong!"

He moved to go behind me, and I shifted so he couldn't see my bloody arms. "What are you hiding?"

"I said there was nothing wrong. I'm not hiding anything." I frowned. "Luke, leave it be."

He looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Then why were you in there for an hour? And why did I hear something metal fall? Let me guess, you were playing with weights too?"

"Stupid, weights aren't that light." I puffed, glancing to my left, at the hall to my room.

"Then what was it that dropped?" He asked me.

"Well... Uh... They were tweezers!" I lied again.

"Why were you using tweezers, if it was indigestion?" He smirked slightly.

I glared. " I lied. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"About what?" Luke asked me.

I sighed. "I got a chunk of wood stuck in my arm while training. I was using- Ah, hey!" I couldn't finished my sentence as Luke shoved me harshly against the wall. I grunted in pain as my arms connected with the wall, and I felt the wounds reopen. I blushed as his hand snaked behind me.

"We don't have wooden dummies." Luke observed.

"Yeah. we just got... An import... Today! Yeah..." I lied lamely. Again.

"No. We don't get imports on this ship." He answered, in an amused tone.

"Well... Oh! Crap, move your hand!" I blurted, blushing hotly. "I-I was hit into the w-wood beams."

"Idiot. Not even a giant can get through the cement and metal protecting the wood." Luke explained, shaking his head.

"Well it doesn't matter. Point is, I got a chunk of wood stuck in my arm and was using tweezers to pull out the splinters." I muttered, still blushing. I quickly paled as I felt his hand get to my back pocket, where I hid my knife.

"Then what was..." He pulled out my knife, and I gasped. "...this?"

"I-I was using that too. It helps get the smaller splinters out..." I noticed some blood on the back of his hand. On instinct, I lurched forward and licked it off his hand. As I pulled back, I blushed realizing what I had just done.

"Oh, crap, I am soo sorry..." I muttered.

"Yeah, you should be. Why were you cutting?" Luke demanded. My eye widened. "W-what? Don't be stupid! I was not cutting!" I yelled at him.

His arms snaked back behind mine, and pulled both of my arms out. He pinned them up above my head, and leaving a light trail of blood on the wall.

"Yeah, you weren't cutting. I totally believe that." He mused, rolling his eyes. "I've got you figured out, Ethan Nakamura. the only thing I don't get... Is why?"

Though it was pointless, I tried to deny it anyway. My arms were screaming at the rough hold on them. "I was not cutting! I told you I was getting splinters out of a large gash!"

His hold tightened. I dropped my head so he couldn't see the tears coming to my eye.

"Yeah, a gash on both ams?" Luke accused, pulling down a sleeve. I kept my eye open and tried to blink back tears.

"I... I was not cutting up my self."

"So you're not Emo, that's what you're saying, you little liar?" He asked. I winced as he pushed my arms against the wall again and pinned me.

"Ah! Shit, Luke, stop it!" I choked. Tears were freely falling from my eye, and I kept my head lowered. I slumped down so my arms were free of the wall and I could hide my face.

"Ethan, just tell me why the hell you would cut yourself up like this!" He said harshly. I looked up at him with fearful eyes, and instantly felt... Sadness. Pure worry was etched onto his face.

"Luke..."

"Please. Just tell me." Luke mumbled. I twisted and tumbled out of his grasp and ran down the hall as fast as I could. For once, I was glad that I didn't have my sword with me. I went all the way to my small room on the ship, opened the door, and slammed it closed. I was panting harshly as I slid down into a sitting position.

_'Please...'_

I remembered his face as he asked that. It was twisted up with worry, sadness, and fear. I could see hints of anger in his pure blue eyes, anger at me, for cutting, and anger at himself... For letting it happen. My Demigod senses kicked in, and I wanted to make his emotions equal out. I quickly moved my hands to lock and dead-bolt the door.

_'Ethan... Hahh...'_

I pulled my legs into my chest and glared at the opposite wall. I swung a hand out and punched at my door, cursing as the pain shot down to my cut up arm. This stupid door was how it all started. Luke was my first kiss. He had shoved me up against the door, and kissed me. I had avoided him for sometime after that, but he had pinned me up against this door, this fucking door, again. That was a little harsher than the first time, and since then, I had given myself to him.

That's why I couldn't tell him my reason for cutting. I was Luke's personal play-toy. His to do whatever with. That's why I stayed here, in this hole of a ship. I was cutting because to him, I was nothing more than a doll.

I was the boy with lost hopes and dreams, and he was the one who lured me in with false ones.

Luke...

A new round of tears came to me. I pulled my mouth into a tight line and let those stupid tears fall. It made me feel feeble... And useless.

I hated Luke so much that I loved him. and thats why I hated these stupid tears. They fell for a lost dream and a false hope.

Luke was just a stupid crush, in all of his perfection.

Hours passed. Dinner was almost finished by the time I had woken up. Oh crap, I didn't even remember falling asleep. And I am NOT going anorexic, thank you very much! I half expected Luke to have bothered me by now.

Well, not Luke. Maybe Luke. _Somebody_.

It was another hour before someone decided to bother me. The silence was so unnerving, I jumped at the loud _klock klock klock_ at the door.

I didn't know who it was and didn't care, so instead of checking, I just simply snapped "Go away."

"Ethan. I came to check on you."

Damn it. I hauled himself off of the floor. The blood on my arms had dried and was very uncomfortable at the moment. I really didn't want to see Luke, but at the same time, I kinda did. And then again, I was curious as to why he was here.

Eventually, not wanting to see Luke and wanting to see him cancelled each other out. Curiosity over rode my system, and I decided to unlock the door. I swung it open and glared harshly. "What?"

"That looks uncomfortable. We should clean off your arms." Luke smiled, holding up some ambrosia, pain killers, a towel, and some hydrogen peroxide.

"Fine." I muttered, too tired to put up a fight.

After he got in, I closed the door. Out of habit, I locked it, but didn't dead bolt it. When I turned, Luke was on the couch with a cup of water (where did that come from?) and two pills next to it. The hydrogen peroxide was open and the gauze was half undone.

"Come on over so I can help you." Luke beckoned me over.

"I can get the shirt off myself." I mumbled, half to myself.

And once again, karma decided she didn't like me. I got my shirt half off, and because of the stupid dried blood, it got suck to my arm. Both arms. Karma is such a bitch.

"So you do need my help, hm?" Luke asked. I half glared at him. "C'mon, lets get back to my room. It'll be easier to help you there.

As we walked through the halls, I was half hunched, trying to keep my face low. I hoped people couldn't see my blush. I tried to pull my hands and arms in close so no one could see them either. A few Aphrodite and Apollo girls snickered and giggled as I walked into Luke's room, and I was tempted to go over there and rip them apart myself. Nah, I'd get to it in training later.

Luke closed the door and led me to his bathroom, where he set the supplies down on the sink and started running hot water in the tub.

"Get your shirt off." He told me. I tempted to say "Make me", but I knew very well he would. In stead, I settled for a huffed "Fine."

I was about to take my shirt off when I heard him snicker. I glared at him. "What _now_?"

"Sorry. Don't mind me." He smirked. He turned off the water and dipped in his fingers to test the temperature.

"You mind?" I asked. Luke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, fine, I'll turn." I watched him turn around, just in case he tried something sneaky. Turning the opposite way, I grabbed the hem of my shirt. I was pissed that I had ruined my favorite turtle neck, and-

"H-hey!"

My thoughts were cut short as my brain short circuited. He was behind me with his hands over mine, smirking down at me. Not only that, he was _extremely close_...

"Need some help?" Luke asked.

"Well... If you're gonna be so persistent about it... Fine. Go ahead. Take the shirt off. I don't care." I muttered, blushing madly.

"Well, when you put it that way..." His hand snuck under the thin dark green fabric and slid over my chest. I put a hand against the wall as another round of tears came to me. I tried to hold them back, but to no use.

"S-see, this is why I was c-cutting..." I blurted out, close to choking on my own tears.

"Ethan? Tell me." Luke whispered. His hand stopped moving.

"I... I hate being a stupid play-toy. I've never really been loved by anyone..." I started. "Damn it, to hell with this! Luke, I'm in love with you!" I couldn't hold back, and I started sobbing. I don't know why, but it happened.

Soon, I was leaning back into his shoulder and strong chest, and he nuzzled into my neck, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Why didn't you say so?" We asked sadly.

I frowned. "I... I didn't have enough courage to." I stopped sobbing, strangely quickly.

"Neh. Thats cute." He murmured. "Any way, we should clean off your arms now." He eased my shirt off of me, going slowly around my arms. soon after, I was leaning over the tub with my arms submerged. I winced. the water on my already burning arms was painfully hot. And it didn't help that the water was getting dyed red by the blood.

Luke came up behind me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder. He grabbed a wash cloth and some soap.

"Should I scrub your arms off for you?" He asked in a teasing tone.

I managed a smile. "Yes please."

He emptied the tub and refilled it. "After this, I think you should take a shower as well."

"Yeah... sure." I mumbled. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Only 8:15. Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, um... Do you... M-mind if I... Sleep with you tonight?" I stuttered shyly.

He hugged me, before motioning to the tub. "Sure. I have a spare bed."

iI crossed my arms to the best of my abilities and pouted. "No. I mean sleep _with_ you. Not sleep here, in a different bed. In the _same_ bed."

"Ah. i guess. it sure does get cold and lonely here." He continued scrubbing at my arms. After a while, he emptied the tub again and sat me on the edge of it.

"This may sting." Luke warned, pressing a cloth doused in hydrogen peroxide to my left arm. I hissed in pain. He eased up a little.

"No, it's alright. Keep pressure on it." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Doubtfully, Luke complied. He kept a steady pressure on my arm, and we listened to the quiet hissing and bubbling of the wounds being cleaned. After a while, he pulled the towel off and pressed another on.

"It's only water. After this, I'm going to put gauze on it and I want you to take the pain killers after I'm done with the other arm." Luke instructed. "And promise me something."

"..." I hesitated. "Yes?"

"Don't cut anymore."

* * *

><p>Uh... Idk? Where this came from... I forgot. No, really, it was from, like, last year sometime. I think winter. Remember, if your eyes are bleeding, BLAME NANO. Also, i feel REALLY sarcastic at the moment. Is that a Hermes Trait?<p> 


End file.
